


Bulk Up

by robogreaser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Muscles, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogreaser/pseuds/robogreaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros has noticed Equius's newfound muscles lately, and voices his jealousy. Equius offers to fix the problem. (a fic trade with whatinsomnia on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting late and the hum of the television was humming the two of them to sleep. Tavros leaned into his matesprit’s shoulder, wrapping a blanket tighter around the two of them. He was half asleep, groggy, and comfortable in Equius’s big arms. Tavros wiggled closer to the blueblood as they watched television.

“How’d you get so big and strong, Equius?” Tavros asked, yawning.

“Tavros, you already know I have a genetic disposition to great strength,” Equius said, shifting to look at Tavros. He smiled as Tavros looked up at him, his eyes rimmed in sleepiness.

“Oh, no, I know that. I was just wondering how, if you’re already so strong, how did you manage to get so… beefy? Especially lately, you seem so, well, muscular. What’ve you been up to?” Tavros asked.

Equius smirked. “I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you Tavros.”

“Or, you know, you could just tell me and I’ll be the judge of that,” Tavros said, slapping at Equius’s arm. Equius switched the television off and turned on the lamp next to their couch.

“Why do you want to know Nitram?” Equius asked. He had suddenly gotten serious, but it only made Tavros narrow his eyes.

“What are you hiding from me, Equius?” Tavros asked.

“What do you care?”

Tavros put his hands up to stop Equius. “Firstly, I think you need to stop answering all of my questions with, well, with more questions. Secondly, spit it out,” Tavros demanded. Equius stood up and rubbed his neck. He was sweating. “Equius,” Tavros said again.

“Okay, I’ll tell you. But I want to know why you’re asking first,” Equius said.

Tavros huffed. “I, well, I wanted to bulk up. Pupation only made me taller and whatnot, so I was thinking you could help me build some muscle mass. I don’t want to be culled cause I’m a scrawny little troll. I’d rather be a little, well you know, a little more like you,” Tavros admitted, looking down at his feet.

“Oh,” Equius said, his eyes widening. “Tavros, that’s sweet of you, really. But you don’t have to worry about such ludicrous things. I’ll protect you if need be. You don’t have to worry about such things when you’re with me,”

“It’s not just that,” Tavros said. “I want to look good too. I want to, how do I put this? I want to feel good and have a little more confidence in how I look and how I, uh, present myself.”

“Tavros, you don’t have to worry so much about how you look. I like how you look. And besides… there are side effects to what I’ve done to myself and I don’t think you’ll be particularly fond or accepting of it,” Equius shuffled his feet and turned away from Tavros. He was walking to the door to his basement workshop.

“Equius, what have you done to yourself?” Tavros asked.

“Let me show you,” Equius said, beckoning for Tavros to follow him downstairs. Tavros jumped up, his gut full of worry and anticipation. Equius had grown in recent weeks, from a fit but lithe troll, into a much more ripped man. He was… also rather wary of pailing with Tavros. And it had the bronzeblood curious as to what had happened.

Tavros didn’t want Equius doing something dangerous. Equius had been experimenting in the past few sweeps with his technology. He’d been in his workshop for hours on end some days, tinkering with robots and machinery and…

Tavros gulped as Equius switched on the light.

“What have you been doing to yourself, Equius?” Tavros asked again.

“I’ve been working on a personal project for quite some time Tavros. Originally I was just dabbling in the field of nano-robotics…” he said, circling his worktable. “But as time progressed, and biomechanical advances were made, I made a discovery.”

“And that would be…?”

“I could increase a troll’s muscle mass with a bit of this,” Equius said, holding up a glowing blue vial, “combined with some localized electrical currents,”

“Wait, you can do what, exactly?” Tavros asked, dumbfounded.

Equius sighed. “I inject a little of this serum into the muscles I want to grow, apply a steady electrical current, and my muscles will grow. The more serum, the bigger they’ll get. They are permanent and thus, a commitment.”

“I can see that,” Tavros said, eyeing the serum glowing in the vial in Equius’s hand. “So this is how you’ve been building your, um, all your muscles?”

“Well, in short, yes.” Equius said, setting the vial down on his table. “But like I said earlier, there are side effects.”

“Such as?” Tavros asked, worried about what Equius did to himself.

“Well, it’d be easier for me to show you.” Equius said with a sigh. He motioned for Tavros to come closer. The brownblooded troll hesitated for a moment but approached Equius. Equius grabbed Tavros’s hand and forced him to palm him groin.

“Equius!” Tavros flushed before freezing. “Equius… how the hell did you do this to yourself?” Tavros asked as he shoved his other hand behind Equius’s waistband to feel his engorged dick. It was at least eight inches long and it was flaccid. His balls, Tavros dug deeper to gauge the size, were larger than tennis balls.

“I was afraid I might hurt you if we were to pail so I stopped using the serum and I…” Equius looked away. “I’ve been avoiding the topic. But now that you know, you’ll clearly want out of our relationship. I understand.”

“You’re joking right?” Tavros asked, raising an eyebrow and squeezing Equius’s junk. “Equius, I love you, your body and all your weird hobbies. This?” Tavros said, stroking Equius’s dick lightly, “Is just a plus in my book. Why are you so ashamed of it?”

“I’m amazed at your comfort with this situation Tavros. You do realize I might not be able to pail with you because of this, right?” Equius asked.

“Nonsense.” Tavros pulled his hands out of Equius’s pants and hugged him tight. “It’ll take me some practice, but we’ll get used to it. Hook me up to whatever contraption you’ve made and I’ll show you it’ll be fine, I promise.”

“As you wish Tavros.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros paced through Equius’s workshop, the fluorescent lights humming as he walked. He was nervous, yes, but this was exciting for him. Equius, at long last, was going to help him build his confidence. Was it a little shallow to have your confidence rely so heavily on your looks? Not to Tavros. He nodded to himself as Equius prepped his serum.

“Nitram, I’m going to need you to strip your clothes and lie down on this table,” Equius said, extracting a syringe full of his glowing blue serum from a vial. He turned and directed Tavros to a stainless steel table in the middle of the room. A light hung several feet above its shiny surface. Tavros felt like he was suddenly in an interrogation room.

“Ah, okay then Equius, if you insist,” Tavros murmured, shuffling over to the middle of the room. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it the side and unbuckled his belt. Equius did his best not to watch. There was no need to make this any lewder than it already was.

Tavros took off his underwear at Equius’s request. He covered himself with his hands in a pathetic attempt at decency. Equius bit his lip as he looked at his bronze-flushed matesprit. “There is no need to be embarrassed Tavros. Think of our proceedings as a mere medical procedure.”

“If you say so, Equius. It’s just a little strange being in here, you know, being naked and whatnot,” Tavros admitted. He had been naked with Equius before. Of course he had, they were matesprits. And very good ones at that. Equius had marveled over Tavros’s nude form. Tavros had fawned of Equius’s. That was their thing.

Now was different. Tavros shifted his weight from one heel to the next as Equius adjusted the table into an inclined position. Tavros’s lithe frame was cast in distorted shadows from the light. He seemed even more sickly than usually in the harsh white of the fluorescent. Having Equius stand next to him was no help either.

“Lie down here, Nitram,” Equius said, patting the cool metal surface. The table was at an upright angle now, a glare bouncing off of its surface. Tavros leaned back and Equius pecked his cheek with a kiss for reassurance. “You’re going to be fine Tavros. I swear upon my good, blueblooded word,”

“Uh, that’s really comforting Equius, thanks,” Tavros said with a blush. Equius gave weak smile before shifting Tavros’s hands off of his dick and to his side. “What are you doing Equius?”

“You don’t need to be modest, Nitram. And I need to strap you down just in case you react strongly to the electrical currents. It’s only for your safety.”

“Well in that case, thank you, I guess,” Tavros muttered. Equius latched Tavros’s arms to the table with thick metal loops. He then proceeded to Tavros’s legs were the latches ran over his thighs and ankles. “This is pretty, you know, lewd Equius. I mean, I never knew you had a bondage table in your workshop,” Tavros chuckled.

“Well I never!” Equius scoffed. “How could you insinuate an invention of mine would be used for—”

“Chill out Equius, it was a joke,” Tavros said with a laugh. “I was kidding. It’s only a bondage table if you want to use it like one, okay?”

“Tavros, I think it would be best for us to avoid such depraved conversations until after your procedure is finished,” Equius said, wiping at his neck with a freshly procured towel.

Tavros rolled his eyes. “Let’s get going then. Make me beefy Equius, just like you. Or you know, bigger if you want,” Tavros said, looking away.

“How big do you want to get Tavros?” Equius asked.

Tavros chuckled half-heartedly. “Not gigantic but perhaps, and this is just a suggestion, a bit bigger than you. If you have enough serum that is,” Tavros said.

“I—” Equius froze as the table began returning to its horizontal state. “I’m surprised you’re so willing to undergo so much of an experimental procedure, Tavros,” Equius said, his eyes widening. “You seem very committed to altering your appearance,”

“It’s not just that,” Tavros mumbled. Equius was swabbing down a portion of Tavros’s chest with iodine to prepare for the injection. “There are plenty of reasons I want to bulk up,” Tavros said. Equius slipped the needle into the grey flesh without protest, gently hitting the plunger and injecting Tavros with the glowing blue serum. “Like, maybe if I’m bigger I can pin you down to the coon, you know, and make you motorboat my chest,”

“WHAT!?” Equius shouted, accidentally slipping and injecting twice the amount of serum into Tavros’s chest. “Good God, Tavros, look what you’ve made me do!”

“What did I do? I’m strapped to the darned table. You’re the doctor, not me!” Tavros shouted, unsure of what happened. “What did you do?”

“I… I’ve administered too much of the catalyst. If we were to continue with the procedure you’d be massive. There’s no way to continue. I must recalibrate the devices and…” Equius walked off in a frenzy and paced his workshop. “Even if you come into a slight electrical shot, hell Captor’s psionic energy could set off the formula, the chain reaction would begin and your chest would swell up and…”

“So what?” Tavros said sheepishly. “Can’t you just use more serum elsewhere to even out the results? Just…” Tavros paused. “Use more. I’m okay, really, there’s no need to be so flustered Equius. I’m okay, really.”

He was lying of course. Tavros was almost shaking with apprehension for what was about to happen to him. Apprehension and excitement. Equius shook off his worry and returned to Tavros’s side, injecting a measured amount into Tav’s muscles.

Equius sighed. They were treading dangerous waters now, and they had no idea what was


	3. Chapter 3

Equius busied himself with his work in order to tamper down his worry. After some quick calculations and Tav’s reassurance, he had prepared an adequate amount of his serum to even out Tav’s body. He sweat, pat his head with a towel, scowled, and proceeded.

Tavros stayed quiet this time, barely even wincing as he was poked and prodded with his injections.

“This will be the last one Tavros,” Equius said as he inserted the needle into Tav’s right buttock. “After this I’ll prep the device and we’ll get you charged up and…”

“Equius,” Tavros interrupted. “Can you, perhaps, add a little more down there. I, um, would like a nicer butt, if you could. Please?”

Equius paused and looked up. “I…” he trailed off. “As you wish, Tavros.” Equius pushed the plunger down even further than planned and went to prep a little more serum.

“Hey, Equius. Is there any reason why I feel so numb? I can’t… feel much of anything right now,” Tavros said.

Equius returned and jabbed a little more serum into Tavros’s left cheek. “It’s fine, as soon as the serum is charged and your transformation begins, the numbness will fade away. You’ll be in perfect health as soon as the procedure is finished.  Okay?”

“Okay,” Tavros mumbled as Equius withdrew the needle and tilted the table up once more. “So what do we do now?” Tavros asked.

“I get the initiator and hook you up,” Equius said as he paced across the room and began wheeling a machine over to Tavros’s side. “I’ll attach electrodes to the injection sites, hook them up to this machine, set in the proper voltage and initiate your transformation. It’s quite simple, really. The electrical current only needs to be applied for ten seconds. After that the serum will propagate its own reaction and you won’t need to be hooked up to the device. I’ll keep you on the table for your own safety, however. Is that okay?”

“I trust you,” Tavros said as Equius began peppering his chest and shoulders, thighs and behind with grey electrodes. “Thank you for this Equius,”

“It’s been my pleasure Nitram,” Equius said, hooking up his little machine and sending a surge of electricity through his matesprit. “Bear with this for a few seconds.”

“Ahh!” Tavros shuddered as his back arched and his body contorted under the influence of the electricity.  “This is pretty… ahh… lewd if you ask me, Eq.”

Equius went wide eyed and began sweating. “Don’t say that Tavros, now is not the time,” he said, placing a hand firmly on Tavros’s thigh. He rubbed his bronze lover’s leg as the procedure continued. Tavros bucked again and Equius forced him down with his other hand. “Calm down, you’ve just got another few seconds left…”

“Ahh Equius this feels… weird…” Tavros huffed. Equius watched as Tavros flushed a deep shade of bronze, His muscles staring to swell slowly. “I never thought I’d like getting shocked like this…”

“Like it?” Equius asked, taken aback. “You like this?” Equius stepped back to notice Tavros’s dick was starting to swell, both with an erection and because of the serum’s side effect. He bit his lip and switched off the machine.

“Ahh…” Tavros sighed as the electricity ceased. His chest was starting to grow, bulge and distort. Equius reached for a bottle of oil as Tavros’s skin started to stretch. “Uh, Equius what are you doing?” Tavros asked as Equius started rubbing him down.

“If we’re going to avoid horrible stretch marks, we’re going to have to use this oil I developed. It’ll…” Equius swirled the moisturizer over Tavros’s swelling muscles. Tavros began to groan.

“God… Equius what’re you doing to me. This feels… _I_ feel really good. I mean, just take a look at me.” Tavros said, beaming.

“What do you mean Tav…?” Equius asked before noticing Tavros’s body. His muscles were swelling to match his own and his dick was… Tavros groaned again, but this time it was in clear pleasure.

“What’s happening to me Equius? This feels great, but its, uh, really weird,” Tavros said, huffing and moaning once more. His chest was swollen about two feet across and growing, Equius’s hands seemed small in comparison.

Tav’s dick, now hard and ten inches long, was dribbling as the balls underneath grew to the the size of grapefruits. Equius kept pouring his special oil over Tavros’s body, from his thighs, over his junk, up his abs all the way up over his chest and shoulders.

“Calm down Tavros, this is just the serum taking effect. It won’t last much longer,” Equius said, massaging oil into Tav, his hands kneading the newfound muscles. Tavros moaned as Equius manhandled his body. “I understand this is rather lewd, please bear with me Tavros,”

“No… it’s great, keep doing that,” Tavros moaned again, pressing his eyes tight as Equius groped his muscles to work in the moisturizer. “You like doing this don’t you Eq? My body’s great now, isn’t it…” Tavros said through another moan. His confidence was blossoming now. He knew he could overpower Equius in a second.

“You’re very welcome,” Equius said before Tavros’s dick sprung up and patted him in the face. A little tail of precum stained the corner of Equius’s mouth. “Tavros, please control yourself, that was rather unbecoming of you,” Equius grumbled as he stood straight and watched Tavros’s body settle. Sweat beaded all over Equius’s face.

Tavros was at least twice the size of Equius now. His upper body, his arms and shoulders and pectorals, was about three feet across. His waist was narrow and his hips were wide and his butt had lifted him off of the table. Equius simply stared.

“Uh, hey Equius, you gonna rub me down with that oil, or what?” Tavros asked, struggling against his restraints a little. “I mean, you said it’d help my skin from stretching, and I don’t want scars or nothing…”

“You’ll be fine. I don’t think I should be so straightforward and lewd with your body. I must control myself as much as I don’t want to” Equius unlatched Tavros’s restraints and helped him up. He was almost shaking with anticipation as Tavros’s body swallowed him up in a hug. “You’re the epitome of a perfect body Nitram. You look amazing.”

“Thank you so, so much Equius,” Tavros said, hugging Equius tighter. The blueblood sputtered as the hug winded him. “Sorry,” Tavros said, letting Equius go. “Actually, no, I’m not sorry. Equius, you need to get over that prestige and prudishness of yours. Do you like my body?”

“Why of course Tavros, you look—”

“Well then, I want you to take care of it. Rub me down. Take care of me. Grope me. Prod me.” Tavros lean into Equius and whispered, “Be lewd with me Equius.”

“Ah… Tavros, I don’t think that’s advised. It’d be—”

“It would be great and you know it,” Tavros growled in Equius’s ear. “I order you to take care of it Equius,” Tavros said. His confidence had finally come to flower and he stood with his legs shoulder-width apart, his hands on his hips. “Now.”

Equius, in turn, started caressing his matesprit in a very ‘unbecoming’ manner. Each crease and mound in the muscle was graced with a little more oil and Equius’s hesitant touch. Tavros moaned as his boyfriend grazed his nipple. Equius took a step back.

“I can’t continue doing this. It is far too vulgar. You can do this for yourself Tavros,” Equius said, shoving the bottle of oil into Tavros’s hand.

“Fine!” Tavros half-grumbled, half-shouted, spritzing some oil on his thighs and butt. He began massaging it into his skin before noticing that Equius had flushed a deep navy and had looked away. “No. Equius, if you’re going to make me waste my time and do this for myself, you’re going to watch. That’s an order!”

Equius snapped to attention and stared at Tavros. “Yes, of course Nitram. Of course,” he said, blushing still as Tavro’s resumed oiling himself. He grazed his enlarged scrotum as he worked his thighs. Tavros let out an involuntary moan.

“Oh God that was… very unexpected.” Tavros looked up at Equius.

“You’ll be a little sensitive for a while,” Equius said, cupping one of Tavros’s huge balls. It barely fit in his hand. “Do you wish for me to help you take care of this business?”

“I would like that very much Equius,” Tavros said, planting a kiss on Equius’s lips. He slipped his hands down Equius’s pants again and pulled him close. “I order you to service me,”

Equius gave a curt nod before resuming his oiled massaging of Tavros. Tavros, on the other hand, was a moaning mess. After several minutes of being worked over, he grabbed Equius by the shoulders.

Equius looked up in surprise. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all,” Tavros said in a low growl. He spun Equius around and threw him into the table he had used for the procedure. Equius barely struggled as Tavros latched him down and patted his face. “IT’s time for me to play with you, love.”

Tavros kissed Equius and set the table horizontal once more. Equius stared up at the light until Tavros climbed on top of him.

Equius was pinned down. Tavros’s meaty thighs were positioned to each side of Equius chest. His junk, now well over a foot long and sporting a very large set of balls, flopped onto Equius’s chest, the tip of Tav’s dick on Equius’s mouth.

“Mhfmm…” Equius mumbled. Tavros shifted his dick to the side. “You’ve gotten quite heavy Nitram… And you’re far too large for me to take in. How are we going to do this?”

“I don’t know, quite exactly, what you mean. The only option I could think of, in this instance, would be for me to ride you,” Tavros said. “Would you like that? And you can do something with this while we’re at it,” Tavros said, dragging his monstrous dick over Equius’s face.

“Mmrhhmm…” Equius mumbled and nodded.

Tavros pulled back, sat up a little and spread his massive cheeks. He positioned himself over Equius’s cobalt erection and eased himself on top of it. Between the oil Equius had rubbed all over him, and the precum leaking from Equius’s dick, Tavros slid right down the foot long rod.

Equius moaned.

Tavros began pumping up and down, his gigantic junk slapping Equius’s abdomen the entire time. Was he sore taking in Equius’s modified bulge? The foot long one that entered him so forcefully? Yes. But Tavros loved it. He loved using his body to pleasure Equius. He loved making love to Equius.

Equius moaned.

Tavros mimicked him as Equius reached up with one hand and tweaked his right nipple. A little dribble of lactation issued from Tavros. Tavros froze, sunken down on Equius fully. “What is that?”

“A mere side effect.  The serum will permeate the mammary glands and may expel itself a little. It’s no big deal. It will go away in a few days.” Equius said, reaching up and tweaking both of Tavros’s areolas.

“Ahh…” Tavros moaned. He was so sensitive post-operation. He started riding Equius again, rising and sinking on top of his writhing boyfriend. Equius hugged Tavros’s dick and jacked him off as they pailed.

Equius was moaning again. He was so vocal and Tav smiled, sinking down onto his boyfriend one last time before Equius bucked and shuddered, erupting inside of Tavros. Equius let out one long, lasting moan as he orgasmed, shaking Tavros and making his muscles bounce.

Tavros smiled, palming Equius chest and sliding off of his dick. His junk bounced about Equius’s chest until Tavros and Equius both grabbed It and began working it over, trying to get Tavros off. They both worked in a frenzy, rubbing down Tavros’s dick with oil and genetic material.

“Ah… ah Equius, this is great, thank you… thank you so much,” Tavros huffed as his dick started flushing bronze and trembling. Equius pumped faster with both hands. Tavros moaned and shot off all over Equius with a flash of genetic material.

Equius was covered. “I guess this is also a side effect. Copious amounts of genetic material during ejaculation seem to be—”

Tavros leaned forward and silenced Equius with a kiss. “Please be quiet and hug me. I would rather do that than talk about the mess we just made.”

Equius smiled and pulled Tavros close, planting a kiss on the sticky troll boyfriend of his.


End file.
